Oh, brother
by LeighJ11
Summary: Beth's best friend has a brother from the past and he's quite interesting, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

"You have a _brother_?" Beth squeaks.

Maisie hisses, "shut up!" As she drags her into the foyer.

Beth clamps her lips closed in surprise, her back pack hanging off one shoulder and her hair a sloppy, sticky ponytail in the sun. "Did I miss somethin'?"

Maisie rolls her green eyes sky high and drags Beth deeper into the house, darting a nervous glance to the kitchen. "Shut up for two seconds an' I'll spill the beans."

Beth raises her eyebrow at her long time friend's behaviour and waits patiently, letting her backpack slide to the carpet when Maisie successfully shoves her into the den.

With the door a solid click behind them, her friend blows her copper curl out of her eye and glares at Beth with a face full of freckles.

"Okay, don't talk. Just listen."

So she does.

Maisie fills her in.

Seems that her Daddy Michael had himself a little love child some forty years ago, ten years before he met Maisie's Mama and twenty years before Maisie herself was conceived.

A grand total of twenty three years before having Declan, Maisie's younger and only sibling.

The love child's name is Daryl.

"Daryl _Dixon_?" Beth presses. "Hold the fuck up. The violent guy down on the trailer park? _That_ Daryl?"

"Er, yeah," Maisie flushes and she's so pale she's pink instantly.

Poor girl takes after her Mama so much with her cat features and red hair. Unfortunately she also carries her Mama's fair skin too.

"He's here," Maisie adds. "An' Mama got called to work so it's just me, him an' Daddy. It's so awkward in there Beth, you gotta save me," her friend pleads.

Beth blows an incredulous breath. "That guy threw a beer at my head once. A glass bottle. _Glass_! M'sorry, you're on your own, Mais."

"No!" Her friend shouts as she grips Beths wrist. "Please, I'll do your biology homework for a _week_ , I swear to God. He's so moody! He makes me feel bad for even breathin'!"

Beth smothers a smile. "A week is not enough."

"Two!" Maisie adds a little desperately. "An' you can ask Jimmy to the prom."

Snorting, Beth shakes her wrist out of her friends grip. "I'll stay but I'm goin' up to your room."

Maisie gapes. "What am I bribin' you for!?"

"An' excuse to get away from him an' leave him with your Daddy. It's his mess, not yours," Beth laughs, picking up her backpack. "See you upstairs!"

When she swings the door open, she takes in a startled gasp, her stomach clenching in surprise. Daryl is emerging from the kitchen.

He looks cleaner than she's ever seen him before and his eyes are more focused. Last time she saw him he was a drunk in a wife beater.

Then again, that was nearly five years ago, she's just been too chicken shit to ever go near the trailer park again. Maybe he's cleaned up his act.

Maybe he always had it together and she prejudged him. Even still, he's Daryl Dixon and everyone knows about him. He loses his temper faster than Beth's ever seen.

He's also well known for shouting at the kids that have the displeasure of walking past his trailer, especially if they've been dared to touch his bike.

"Er… hi," she breathes awkwardly, shuffling in her dorky t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey," he rumbles politely, his voice like gravel that makes her skin prickle.

Maybe he doesn't remember her at all.

"I'm Beth. Beth Greene," she introduces herself, suddenly remembering her manners.

Daryl's closer to her Daddy's age than hers so it should have been instinct to greet him correctly but there's something about the rugged guy: his broad shoulders, small beard and blue eyes that doesn't make her think of an old man.

"I know," he grunts, his eyes darting to Maisie when she comes out behind him. "Ya Maisie's best friend."

"Yeah," Beth smiles. "Knew her all my life."

His lips part but he says nothing and she blushes, wondering if she's crossed some kind of line. She knows his sister better than him because two families kept a secret.

"Erm, see you… then," she rushes out.

"See ya."

Hurrying past him, she darts her eyes to Maisie who flares her green pools in a _please don't leave me_ gesture but there's no way Beth's going back down there.

Her heart is still racing.

* * *

It's 4.23am, according to her phone.

Beth blinks up at the ceiling and wonders why she's awake. It's only when she hears the moans of a woman that she understands.

She cringes, immediately thinking of Maisie's parents but the moan of the woman is young, soft. It sparks a stirring between her legs.

Maisie's family have an expansive home and they have not only a den downstairs but something similar upstairs too. The one downstairs is more for her best friends parents but the one up here is next to Maisie's room before the bathroom.

The second floor only consists of two bedrooms, the bathroom and the den, Mr and Mrs Samuels having the whole third floor to themselves.

Beth wonders for a second if Declan is watching porn but his room is too far down the hall. Unless he's in the den, although that seems a bit brazen.

Pushing up from the bed, Beth slides out of the sheets and heads out the room quietly, blinking into the muted light of a television from down the hall.

The moans are fainter, like Declan realised the volume was too loud and hastily turned it down. Beth heard it though and her pussy is responding to it.

Licking her lips, she peaks in, expecting to find Maisie's brother and well… finding Maisie's brother.

The other one.

Daryl is nestled in a very comfy looking pile of blankets, all of them rich and soft furs, she knows from many years playing in here.

It smells like nostalgia and she smiles until her eyes find the TV. It's a film, not porn but it practically is porn. There's a sex scene on, turned down low now so that she has to strain to hear, even stood at the door.

The knob is tight under her palm, her knees trembling as the guys arms flex on the girls thighs, his hips slamming into her.

The camera has an amazing view of his ass, all the rippling muscles in his back and the sleek, smooth calf's of the woman beneath him.

He slams home once more and she turns her head into the pillow with a cry, the camera panning out so the audience can see her peaked, dark nipples.

Beth gapes softly. She's never seen brown nipples. Her own are soft pink and Maisie's are too, she's seen them plenty enough to know.

There's not many other examples for her to draw from and as the guy collapses and lights up a cigarette, Beth is transfixed by the sight of the woman's nipples.

"You lesbian or summin'?" A low voice rumbles.

Beth startles, taking in Daryl's head tipped over the back of the sofa. "What?"

He nods his head to the TV, a beer loose in his grip. "Seem plenty interested in her."

"I'm interested in both of them," she answers without thinking and blushes even hotter in the dark room.

"Oh, swing both ways, huh?" Daryl mutters. "Close the door if you're stayin'. Need to turn it up, can't hear shit."

Beth's silent in the face of both the invitation and proclamation. Does she swing both ways? Is that what her interest in that woman's nipples was?

Desire? She clears her throat and glances back down the hall at her friend's room, where she should go back. Something feels like it's brewing though, here inside the den.

Stood in the literal and figurative doorway. To close the door behind her in the den or the hall? She swallows as she steps inside, enclosing her heating body into the dense darkness.

It's hot in here, the curtains pulled tight and windows shut. Her cheeks instantly feel red, her bare thighs clammy. Realising she's in her sleep shorts makes her feel both embarrassed and brazen.

She steps around the sofa to the free side and sits down, intending to hang onto the edge with her ass. It's too comfy to resist though and the furs are like heaven on her flushed skin.

Beth let's them hold her, cradle her as she gets comfy, her bare legs raising to tuck beneath her.

Daryl glances down when she does that and she freezes, not having realised how little space there was on the sofa.

Clearing her throat she makes to move them but he stills her with a large, hot palm on her ankle. "S'fine."

"Thanks," she croaks thickly.

"What some'a this?" Daryl asks, offering his beer.

"I've never drank alcohol before," she hesitates. "My Daddy has issues."

He snorts. "You ain't gonna become an' alcoholic, girl. Just take a sip, clear your throat. Sound all backed up, s'nasty."

Beth smiles at his rough mannerisms. He's charming in an unexpected way and she takes the offered beer with a smile. It tastes awful but it does help her throat to clear up and she can breathe easier after.

She passes it back as she settles back into the sofa, covered in soft furs. "Y'know, you threw one of those at my head once."

Daryl blinks at her slowly, like she's speaking a whole other language. "Shit, I did?"

Beth's lips curl as she nods. "Like… five years ago."

"Oh," he mutters, eyes flickering to the the TV and then back to her. "Yeah, sounds a 'bout right. Was going through some shit."

She hums in acknowledgement, not wanting to pry and Daryl doesn't offer anymore details so she looks back to the TV too.

The scene is still the two naked people although they're covered where they need to be.

Just the guys rippling muscles and the girls nipples, which Beth's eyes are drawn to again. She sees Daryl's head turning in her peripheral vision and she swallows softly.

"You like her don't you?" He asks and his voice is so quiet in the room she doesn't even startle.

Goose bumps walk down her spine instead and she presses into the blankets more like she can get away from it, get away from what she wants.

"Why you so interested?" She replies, turning her head to face him.

Daryl shrugs, playing with the remote in his hand. "Like seein' a girl get off on another girl."

Beth blushes, her legs squeezing together in surprise. She didn't expect him to be so explicit.

Being in only tiny sleep shorts, Daryl's eyes are eager on her clenching thighs and she stills like a worm sighted by a bird.

There's something about him that makes her feel hunted.

His next words are husky and broken, pure sin, "an' you're close to gettin' off."

"I don't even know you," she breathes for lack of anything to say.

Daryl hums, his fingers playing over her ankle and lower leg. She wonders if he's always this lax or if the beer unwound him.

He finishes the bottle and puts it on the table near to him, his hand playing over the remote again until he comes across a babe station.

Beth snorts even as she blushes. "Fake moans don't get me off."

"Oh no?" He whispers and she's stolen by his gaze, by the heat there as she shakes her head. "Y'wanna hear real moans?"

Breathlessly, she nods her head. She faintly feels like a fly being wrapped in a spider web.

The dark room, the stifling air and her hot cheeks all lending to this sense of entrapment, though it's one she sought out.

Daryl wiggles on the sofa and then pulls his phone out of his back pocket. Beth sits up in interest, crowding closer to him so that her unbound breasts brush his bicep in her vest top.

He glances at her and their faces are so close they could kiss but don't, eyes glued to each other instead before Daryl looks away.

She watches his fingers fly over his phone until he brings up his videos. There's a still image of skin and body parts but she can't work out what it is until he hits play.

The breath rattles to a stop in Beth's throat as Daryl hurries to turn the volume down, angling his phone for her to see.

"Is that…" she can't even finish the question, her voice breathy and heart racing as the video keeps moving.

"Yeah, s'me," he whispers in her ear, his large hand stroking her bare leg.

Beth's pussy clenches as she keeps watching. The angle isn't great, the camera shaky but quite clearly it's Daryl's cock slamming into a wet, rippling pussy.

The woman underneath him, bent on her hands and knees is screaming herself hoarse as he fucks her, big round ass jiggling.

He's hard and ruthless, thrusting like he's already close to cumming and Beth feels all her skin go hot the longer she watches, something painful vibrating between her legs.

Breathing shakily, she says nothing when Daryl's hand climbs higher, his mouth at her ear as she keeps watching the phone.

"S'that gettin' you wet girl?" He whispers.

The smooth honey of his voice makes her want to slide her eyes closed and just bask in it.

In the soft, dark heat of the room and the pounding excitement in her body, in the tugging between her legs and the breath of air on her ear.

She doesn't though, simply because she can't tear her eyes away from the phone screen.

All she can do is nod.

The woman underneath Daryl is shaking, every inch of her golden legs trembling as he pulls out, showing Beth for the first time his swollen cock.

She whimpers, watching with hot cheeks and wide eyes as liquid pushes out of the woman's cunt, soaking the bed beneath them while Daryl groans loudly.

At the same moment, the living, breathing Daryl next to her let's his rough fingers slip beneath her loose sleep shorts, fingertips fumbling at her panties.

She pants with an open mouth into the darkness, her eyes reverted to the screen. Everything she sees heightens everything she feels and when Daryl touches down on her clit, she feels like she's gonna come apart.

Beth moans softly, her eyes half lidded and struggling to keep watching, her legs spreading so he has more room for his large hand to rub her clit, his fingers scooping up her wetness and playing with it.

Her pussy lips feel so swollen that every nudge of his wrist makes her tremble. The video finishes abruptly, stopping before Daryl came but he simply flicks his thumb and puts on the next one, his hand still playing between her legs with an agonisingly slow pace.

When the next video starts up it's pretty much where the last one left off but his breathing is different and the woman's moans are weak; tired.

 _Fucked out_ , Beth thinks and her pussy tightens so dangerously she sees stars in the corners of her vision.

Daryl groans softly and it's echoed by his video, the groan that presses through the speakers obscenely loud. Biting down on her lip, she moves her hips a little more with him, so close her stomach is burning with it.

"You a virgin?" He whispers in her ear and she stops looking at the video only long enough to turn and nod.

He jerks his head like he expected her answer and she looks back at the phone, mouth drier than the dessert as his hips begin to snap against the woman underneath him, sending her up on her knees even as she slips.

Beth let's out her first, fully rounded moan of arousal, her pussy trembling. Daryl's breathing grows deeper and he presses a little harder into her clit but doesn't go any faster, leaving her in the same slow, torturous glide.

Her legs shake with the pressure, hot sweat burning at her temples as the orgasm pounds against her spine. _Any second now, any second now…_

On the phone Daryl's cock buries deep and stills, the most stunning, dirtiest groan Beth's ever heard flooding out into the room as he cums, the woman underneath him collapsing into the bed.

When he pulls out, white cum in a sticky line comes with him and his hand not holding the phone parts the woman's cunt.

Her lips are swollen and red, driving Beth so high with need she pants, her chest rising rapidly as her heart races. The orgasm is right there, _Jesus, God_ and then as Daryl's fingers parts the woman's slick pussy lips on the screen and her walls contract, pushing out a runner of cum, Beth feels herself explode.

Eyes squeezing shut against the brute force of it, she turns her face into Daryl's shoulder and howls, shuddering so hard a noise punches out of her every time she does it. There's the click of the phone and then his hand on the back of her head, his other one still between her legs.

"Fuck," he breathes against her hair as she pants against his shirt, inhaling his scent. "You were amazin."

Beth blushes, not understanding this term, not understanding what the hell just happened at all except that she wants more of it.

Daryl's prickly mouth presses to her ear, his voice thick and dark, "how'd you feel 'bout home movies?"

A laugh bursts out of her and her teeth nip lightly at his exposed collar bone. "Like I wanna make one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask and you shall recieve! Thank you as always wallflow3r!**

It's raining but Beth's still burning hot, skin a network of prickling needles and the lashing water is soothing to the touch.

Cheerleading practice finished over a half hour ago but she hung around waiting for Shawn to come get her.

After thirty minutes he didn't show and with her phone dead and everyone from the office gone, there was no way to get in touch with him.

She rolled her eyes when she realised he probably forgot again and she rolls them again now as the skies open up. It's a sprinkle, nothing really but it lashes at her face and soaks her hair, causes her uniform to cling to her even tighter.

She didn't want to get changed because she thought Shawn was waiting and they finished late as it was. By the time she realised he wasn't coming there was nowhere to change back into her regular clothes anyway.

So here she is looking like the epitome of every horror movie ever, a young girl walking the side of the road in autumn, wearing next to nothing and getting steadily colder, not to mention soaked through.

To top it all off, her phone's dead. Maisie drives but she hasn't got a phone to call her best friend so she dismisses the idea.  
Until she realises that she's at the bend where she could re-route and head past the trailer park.

Daryl could be home and surely now that he knows his family some more he has Maisie's number? It would be better than walking all the way back to the farm in the spitting rain but… _Daryl_.

She fell asleep on the den sofa after she came that night, wiped out by the adrenaline and the lust and the heady excitement.

When she woke up Daryl wasn't there and she managed to get back to Maisie's room just as her friend was waking up so she made out like she was just in the bathroom.

When they went downstairs he was leaving, giving Maisie's- his Daddy an awkward handshake. His eyes flickered to her before he left and a small smile curled on his lips but he didn't say anything.

She didn't expect him to or at least she had hoped that he wouldn't out her in front of her friend but he didn't even say goodbye.

Beth didn't really feel any way about it. It was fun and sexy but she wasn't in the love with the guy. Hell, she got off to him fucking another woman so that's really not an issue.

The thing is, she had _a lot_ of fun that night and she keeps thinking to other fun they could have had, other things she could have experienced.

Before that night, all she'd done with a guy was kiss and fumbled between his legs to stroke his cock. He didn't seem to like it by any stretch of the word and she'd gotten embarrassed and backed off.

With Daryl, he walked her right through it, telling her what she liked, asking her to tell him too and playing between her legs like he knew her body intimately.

She's never cum like she did for him and that's a heady thing to acknowledge, knowing there's someone out there who can make her explode with want and desire.

For a moment she thinks that she's too excited to see him, too excited at the prospect of being with him again and therefore she shouldn't go at all, not even to call Maisie.

The farm's not that far, she's just tired from practice and cold. She's being lazy but if she went to Daryl's she could wait in his trailer until Maisie showed up.

She's certain he would let her wait inside but in a nutshell that might be the problem. She might be tempted. He might be too or maybe she's overestimating herself.

Steadily getting wetter in the weather, she pauses to weigh her options before a violent shiver rolls through her and she gives in, turning her feet from her usual beaten path to head past the trailer park.

It's not but five minutes from where she was and she's pleased to see Daryl's bike parked up, indicating his status of being in.

The lights are on too and even though the trailer is a little battered, it's welcoming to her dishevelled self. She hurries, her pumps getting drenched in rising puddles and hurtles up the path to the door, knocking rapidly.

There's a long bout of silence and she has the urge to shout out that it's her, as if by Daryl knowing he won't ignore the knocking.

There's no need though because the door swings open shortly after revealing a shirtless Daryl, biceps huge as he leans against one palm to see out the door, burning cigarette dangling from his lips and jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips. Her eyes stray to the V and the trail of hair disappearing into his pants.

She's pretty sure he's not wearing underwear.

A gasp sticks in her throat at his lust blown pupils, absorbing her in her tiny cheerleading skirt. Fuck, is that heat because of her?

It gives her a thrill like nothing she's every experienced before and Beth's knees tremble. She won't even pretend it's because of the cold, it's all him.

Daryl takes the cigarette from his mouth and jerks his chin. "Hey."

"Hi," Beth answers a little breathlessly. "M'sorry to just kinda turn up… I got stranded at school an' my phone's dead an'…" She hesitates and reroutes her story so it's more summarised. "You got Maisie's number?"

He squints against the smoke as it raises in his eye. "Yeah. C'min."

"Thanks," Beth answers gratefully as he steps back and she follows him inside.

She comes to a surprise halt when they enter the kitchen, finding clean surfaces and gleaming appliances. Maybe the sweat she noticed on his chest at the door is from cleaning. She smiles as she glances around, pleasantly surprised that Daryl cleans.

"Dunno where I left my fuckin' phone," he mutters past the filter in his mouth as he glances around the kitchen.

Beth watches him search around, her hand still looped around the strap of her back pack as he heads back the way they came with a jerk of his chin. "Might be in here."

She's a little slow following him, entranced by the light gleaming on his skin, the thick cords of his neck and shoulders stirring things between her legs that make her tremble.

As she follows behind him, she has the sudden realisation that there are thick knots of scars on his back.

They're long healed, she can see that but something about the brutality of them looks fresh and she frowns at such violence permanently etched into Daryl's skin.

Lingering behind him, she watches as he digs down the side of the sofa and pulls his phone from between the cushions with a satisfied grunt.

Turning back to her, he takes the cigarette from his mouth and blows smoke away from her face. "You wanna drink while you wait?"

Beth smiles, taking the phone from his hand, his warm fingers brushing her wrist so softly she shivers. "No thanks."

Daryl frowns, stubbing the cigarette in the ash tray on the table as she scrolls through his phone to Maisie's number. "You're soaked. C'mere, sit by the fire, I got hot cocoa somewhere…"

Beth glances up just as she's about to hit the call button. "You don't have to go out your way for me. I know I just dropped in, it's super rude an'-"

"Girl," Daryl cuts her off. "Sit down an' lemme get you a drink."

She smiles with a soft blush, approaching the fire he indicates as he turns it on and dropping her back pack to the floor.

Folding herself down as gracefully as she can, she shivers as the heat warms her flesh and continues with a laugh when Daryl grabs the throw off the sofa.

"Thanks, but you really don't have to," she insists even as she curls towards the fire like a flower for the sun.

Daryl's eyes slide over her thighs and down her calfs while he drapes the blanket around her and just like that the room is breathlessly tense, pulsing with the lust she can feel gripping between her legs. "Get comfy, back in a sec."

Since he's offered, she flicks off her drenched pumps and sodden socks, wiggling her toes in the heat as she hugs the blanket around her.

Inside the fabric, she lifts the phone to her ear after she's pressed call, listening to the ringing on the other line. It rings and rings before finally it goes to voicemail.

Beth curses. One big flaw in her plan she didn't see: Maisie might not be too inclined to answer the phone to her half brother, the relationship still new and strained. Beth knows her best friend, that girl has her phone in her hand most of the day.

"Daryl, can I send a text?" She shouts through to the kitchen.

"Yeah," he hollers back through as the kettle whistles.

She clicks away on the phone, sending her best friend a summarised message and asking if she can come and get her.

She would call Shawn if she knew his number off by heart but she wouldn't want to call him from Daryl's phone anyway, having to explain who he is and why she felt it okay to come here.

Beth realises then that Daryl probably has a charger she could use and she could call Shawn herself but then it would be the explanation she would have to think about.

On the other hand if she charges her phone she can call Maisie herself and guarantee an answer.

Just as she's debating this Daryl comes back through with a steaming mug and simultaneously his phone chimes with a text. She glances down at it to see it's a response from Maisie.

 _So sorry, Beth! Mama's got the car for the night. Want me to ring Shawn?_

Beth curses and rapidly texts back that it's fine. She'll just have to walk it. Daryl laughs suddenly, his body and voice filling the room as he re-enters it, handing over the mug when he's close enough. "Didn't think a pretty mouth could say such filthy things."

She blushes at the double innuendo as she takes the mug, so thick she has to wrap two hands around it. "Maisie can't come so it's back in the rain for me. Thanks for this," she adds.

Daryl glances outside with a frown. "You're gonna get sick out there. I can take you on the bike but you'll still get wet."

She flushes again. Has she just got a one track mind or is he doing this on purpose? "Thanks but I already been 'nough of a nuisance."

Beth waves a hand down her legs which are peeking from the blanket to simply indicate how comfy she's got: shoes and socks off, toes curling in the carpet and blanket draped around her.

The way Daryl's eyes watch her though… tracking her skin until it flames makes her feel like she invited him to look. Which she did, but it's still brazen enough to make her cheeks skyrocket a few degrees.

"Well m'gonna take you or you're gonna stay here 'cause you ain't goin' back out there by yourself," he says easily as he indicates out the window with a jerk of his chin.

As if to prove his point the wind and rain picks up, howling against the windows like a banshee. Beth rolls her eyes good naturedly as she sips her cocoa. She hums as the soothing chocolate slides down her throat.

"Thanks," she says again. "This's really good. All of this is real nice but my Daddy will freak if I don't get home in the next hour."

"So I'll get you home in the next hour."

The breath seizes in her chest as he squats down to sit on the floor in front of her, his back leaning against the table and his leg brushing hers.

They're facing each other and she has the sudden vision to put her mug down, crawl forward and straddle him.

She swallows dryly, her voice barely a whisper. "Yeah? What'd you plan to do for an' hour?"

Daryl's eyes shrink on the spot, like they did when he opened the door and a rainfall or prickles dance down Beth's spine. "I can think of some things."

"Me too," is all she manages to squeeze past her tight throat.

Fuck, _why not_? She thinks. This gorgeous man has already had this hand between her legs, why not again? Why not his tongue? His cock?

She wants him, God does she want him and he seems to want her too, why is she letting anything at all hold her back?

Exactly as she fantasied a moment ago, she raises to her knees, the soft throw slithering off her shoulders and shuffles closer.

Daryl watches her eagerly, his body so big and loose propped against the table. Beth reaches past his shoulder and puts the chocolate down on there.

His hands reach out for her hips, her breasts pushing against his face and she bites her lower lip as he guides her to his lap, her legs parting over his and straddling him just as she imagined.

She gasps when she feels his cock, already hard and straining, pressing against her swollen pussy lips through layers of fabric.

Daryl's hands fall to her waist with a matching groan, his hot fingers pressing against the thin strip of exposed skin between her skirt and top.

The callouses on his fingers remind her of how he got her off in the den and she moans again, delirious with desire for this stunning man.

"Take this off for me, girl," he instructs softly.

Breathlessly, wordlessly, Beth does as she's asked, reaching down and pulling her top over her head, revealing her unbound breasts.

There's really no need to wear a bra for her tiny chest so she took it off after cheerleading practice and now her nipples stand proud and tight.

He groans in the back of his throat as his hands land back on her skin, his fingers thick and exciting as they trail her waist and then down to her hips.

Lifting her tiny skirt, Daryl palms her ass with a satisfied grunt and it tugs on everything between Beth's legs, sending shards of arousal through her.

Her fingers lace into his hair, pulling his head to her and they stare for a moment in breathless anticipation before she kisses him.

He grunts against her mouth, his thick arms wrapping right around her waist and crushing her to him.

With both of them topless she can feel his nipples against hers and it's intoxicating, something so new and heady.

His arms are so long that even with them around her waist he can reach down one hand and keep palming her ass cheek.

From his position around the back, Daryl's fingers dig into her inner thigh and tug on her pussy lip, spreading her in the most teasing way through her panties.

She breathes heavily against his mouth, a moan winding up her throat as her nails dig into his scalp, his hair gathering in her hands.

God, this man is something else, some kind of gift to the women of the universe: here, have a man who knows _exactly_ how to get you off.

"Jesus," she mutters against his mouth as his fingers quest for purchase in her pussy.

She's so small against him he manages it easily, his knuckles brushing her panties aside. She pulls her mouth from his and nestles her hot face in his shoulder with a whimper, letting his hot, broad body cradle her.

"You want my finger in your pussy?" He whispers softly in her ear, his mouth nuzzling at her throat through her hair.

Beth nods with a strangled whimper. "S'gonna hurt?"

His answer rumbles in his chest, vibrating all down her stomach and nipples. "Nah. Not my fingers."

 _Not my fingers, but my dick._

It's the unspoken statement and it makes her squeeze her eyes shut. She could just slide down on him now. She can feel how hard his cock is, can feel it fighting his zipper to get past her skirt, to get in her. Would it hurt like this? Doing this? Would he record it?

Beth's cheeks heat as Daryl begins to press his fingers inside. Beth gasps, widening her legs as much as possible to accommodate him.

It burns a little as he hits the first knuckle but it's not overly painful. The moan that comes out of her is a little breathy, anticipation so tight in her belly for an orgasm that's already building.

"God, that's so good," she murmurs thickly, moving her hips a little on his finger.

Daryl groans in her ear and it makes her cunt flutter, goosebumps riding her skin. She's never been so goddamn turned on.

"Fuck, c'mere girl," Daryl grunts breathlessly, taking her by the hips and lifting her.

Beth goes in a daze, struggling to process his words as she moves to the side and lies down against the carpet where he guides her.

Lying there in her rucked up skirt, panties slicked to the side and no top, not to mention hot cheeks, makes Beth feel like a wanton hussy and she's loving every second of it.

"Daryl," she breathes softly as his huge body folds down to his knees, his arms looping under her thighs and dragging her closer.

The carpet burns her exposed skin and she grunts softly when Daryl groans, "you're so fuckin' beautiful."

Beth blushes. "Are you gonna fuck me?"

He looks up from between the fringes of his hair, his eyes shrinking further and his lips swollen from her kiss. "S'that what you want? You're firs' time… should be special."

As Beth rolls her head to look down past her own trembling body, her shoulder brushes something cold. Daryl's phone. She smiles as she takes it, glancing at him again with it clasped between her fingers.

"It will be," Beth whispers hotly.

Daryl's eyes flutter and then he leans in and kisses her inner thigh. "Lemme taste this pretty cunt. Get you slick."

Jesus, the things he _says_. She has nothing to add in response. There's no use telling him how wet she already he is, he felt it.

Her chest begins to stutter as his prickly mouth brushes down the soft skin of her inner thigh, spreading her legs as he gets closer to her begging pussy.

Fuck, her heart is racing and her head is swimming, her body so hot now, especially lay next to the fire. He reaches the apex of her thighs swiftly; eagerly and she's breathless, cheeks hot and mouth parted as he stares right at her and licks a line straight through her cunt.

The sound she makes is pure indecency. Jesus, God, no wonder all her friends want this, rave about this.

Another horrendously needy moan shoots through her as he does it again, his tongue a flat, hot zing of pleasure from her entrance to her clit, moaning like Beth's the best damn meal he's ever had.

Her hands tremble as she squeezes his phone, remembering it's there and she just manages to peel her eyes open to find the camera app and start recording.

She sits up and leans on her shaky elbow to hold the phone at the right angle, her cunt fluttering dangerously.

With her other hand, she threads her fingers in Daryl's fringe, mostly because she wants to see him better and just because she wants to see what it will look like, having her hand wrapped in a mans hair as he eats her pussy like it's his last meal, ravenous when his tongue lashes her slit, winding her belly tighter.

Daryl looks up as he swipes his tongue harshly over Beth's throbbing clit and she shatters, screaming herself hoarse with her sudden orgasm.

She falls back onto both elbows as she goes slack, the phone clutched in her palm and her eyes unfocused. Sweat glides freely down her temples, her cunt pounding like it never has before and making her eyes cross.

Daryl rolls up on his knees, mouth slick when she opens her eyes and her cunt clutching air. "Y'alright?"

His voice is pure sin and she simply moans deliriously, her mind shot. " _Please_ just fuck me. Please, Daryl. God, I want it _, I want it,_ " she chants.

Daryl stares in wonder as he pops the button of his jeans and her eyes widen as his thick, hard cock pops out. "I fuckin' love it when you beg. You're such an' innocent little virgin."

Beth shudders as she continues to stare at his dick, throbbing obscenely. She saw it on camera sure but the real deal is even more impressive, even more erotic.

Swollen and smooth, completely shaved; pre-cum glistening at the tip. She lifts the phone again so she can record properly, managing to get in him fisting his swollen length and squeezing, pressing the drop of pre-cum from the tip she's salivating for.

She licks her lips as she imagines what it would be like to taste him. Reaching over to the table, his jeans bagging threateningly around his hips, he pulls open the draw and rummages, coming back with a condom.

Beth watches curiously as he tears the foil with his teeth and rolls the rubber over his aching dick. Taking her hip after, he squeezes her thigh as he lines himself up.

Daryl glances up at the camera and then her wild eyes. "You sure, girl?"

She nods.

She's never been so sure of something in her entrie life. Shuddering, the camera shaking, she lets loose an agonised moan when his cock head brushes her over sensitive clit.

Riding her slippery juices, he slides back down to notch in her opening. Daryl begins to push inside gently, the rubber of the condom sparking excitement through her as he reaches up to palm her breast; rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Beth chokes and he grins. "Such pretty little tits. Y'know what I want you to do?"

Beth flushes, shaking her head as she enjoys the praise. Daryl pushes even deeper inside her, the ribs of the condom so massaging against her cunt walls. A moan punches out of her as he slides half way in.

He pauses to breathe shakily, a red flush decorating his broad chest. "I want you to tell me thank you. Thank you for fuckin' me, Daryl. Thank you for lettin' me _cum_ , Daryl. Please _can_ I cum, Daryl?"

Beth gapes as he keeps pushing, meeting a barrier. Daryl's eyes burn at her hitched breath, his hand reaching her free one and entwining their fingers. He squeezes reassuring, nodding at her.

Beth nods back. "Thank you for takin' my virginity, Daryl."

He groans and uses the spur of his hips to push right to the root, the base of him thicker somehow, spreading her hips and thighs wider.

Her hymen tears with a sharp sting and water fills her eyes. Daryl stills for a moment, panting, sweat standing on his brow.

" _Jesusfuck_. So tight, girl. So fuckin' hot an' _tight_. Beautiful little pussy," he croons lowly.

Beth sobs as he jerks his hips out slowly and then pushes back in deep, spreading her inner walls all over again.

"Thank you fuckin' me, Daryl," she cries, camera shaking as her fingers squeeze his.

He squeezes them back, their palms a fresh bout of reassurance. "Play with them gorgeous tits, Beth," Daryl pants.

Excitement punches Beth in the gut and cunt, fluttering around Daryl's cock. He groans and fucks into her faster, slamming into her with a resounding smack of flesh, her cunt stretching and releasing, stretching and releasing as she howls.

She doesn't want to let go of his hand, even to play with her nipple but Daryl lets go first, his hand reaching down and grabbing her leg. His nails dig into her soft flesh, each of his hands pressing into Beth's thighs.

Her neck strains back and her nipples tighten as she pinche one with her hand not recording, chest thrust in the air. "Please let me cum, Daryl! Oh god, _unh_ please!"

Daryl grunts in quick succession, his hands wrapping all the way around Beth's thighs as he slams home repeatedly, chest glistening with sweat and eyes crazed. "You can cum, girl. You can cum all over my fuckin' _dick_ , c'mon. You can do it, _you can_."

Beth moans louder just because it seems to do something to him and the look of pure agony on his face is sweet torture.

He growls and tilts her hips up, practically folding her in _fucking half_ and she screams, his cock punching straight into her fucking womb, cumming like a rocket, the orgasm so harsh her teeth vibrate with the clench of her jaw, the scream of release whistling between her teeth.

"Thank you for lettin' me cum, Daryl! _Oh God_ , thank you, thank you, thank you," she chants as he pounds into her, his skin a resounding slap. "Thank you _so_ much."

"Oh, _fucck_ ," Daryl howls lowly.

Everything swells inside her: his cock, the condom as cum pours inside it and another orgasm that presses against his cock so hard, hugging him tight that his nails bite into her thighs viciously, leaving a delicious burn.

God, _yes_. She fucks her hips down even though it hurts like fucking crazy and does it again when he chokes.

"Holy shit," he croaks and she does it _again_ , so hard she sees stars, the pain blending into pleasure and back again, Daryl's phone nearly dropping out of her hand as she trains it on his cock disappearing in and out of her cunt.

Beth laughs breathlessly as she shudders and Daryl whimpers with over stimulation, pulling out of her with a tortured moan.

She collapses against the floor with a gasp and turns off the camera shakily, letting the phone fall against her chest.

Daryl groans as he falls down beside her, looping his arm around her neck and ass, hauling her closer.

"Holy shit," she pants against his chest, her heart thundering against his and his thundering back in answer. "That was…"

There are no words.

"Fuckin' _amazin_ '," Daryl finishes, cupping her jaw and dragging her face up for a sloppy, hot kiss. "You're so fuckin' good, Beth."

Beth grins, wrapping her arm around his hip and rolling into his body. "Thank you, Daryl."


End file.
